


AO3 bookmarks with notes: a (very short) love story

by gentlenonnie



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlenonnie/pseuds/gentlenonnie
Summary: I love AO3 bookmarks with notes (though I wish the archive had better/more functionality for bookmarks-as-recs)





	AO3 bookmarks with notes: a (very short) love story

I love reading fic on AO3, and I often use other users' bookmarks -- specifically recs, and preferably bookmarks/recs with notes -- to decide whether I'll read a fic. 

By following the trail of "I liked this fic" -> "I will more closely inspect the bookmarks for this fic" -> "this AO3 user has an especially informative/entertaining bookmark for this fic; I wonder what other fics they bookmarked in fandoms I know?" I found many fics (and some reccing bookmarkers) I enjoyed. (I just wish the AO3 bookmarking functionality was more full-featured, so I could subscribe to users' _bookmarks_ for when they post a (new or updated) "bookmark with notes," and that the bookmarks were as filterable and searchable as [other] fanworks on AO3, etc. But alas.)

When I have the time and spoons (not often enough), I too use the AO3 bookmarking option to rec fics I liked.  
(A long time ago I used to rec on Livejournal/DW, but I've forgotten the logins to those accounts, and I like having and seeing recs where I'll be reading.)  
Also, confession: I'm very bad at directly commenting on fic. Sorry, authors! But if I bookmark/recced a fic, I liked it! <3


End file.
